1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a blue-green algae remover and a method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to a blue-green algae remover, which is economical, controls the formation of blue-green algae and has a high efficiency of removing blue-green algae, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blue-green algae are referred to as algae which do not have a nucleus surrounded by a nuclear membrane and do not have a chloroplast. Blue-green algae are known to cause red tides and green tides. The blue-green algae phenomenon is generally referred to as a phenomenon in which phytoplanktons proliferate in large quantities and live in a river, lake or swamp. Most blue-green algae are flagellates or diatoms. Recently, blue-green algae have been frequently found all over the world, and the concentration thereof has become high.
Excessive supply of nutritive salts (nitrogen and phosphorus) and appropriate water temperature are indicated as the main cause of generation of blue-green algae. Nutritive salts causing the generation of blue-green algae are included in various kinds of feed wastes discharged from sewage, industrial wastewater or farms in large quantities. Once blue-green algae are generated, they rapidly proliferate to cover rivers, dammed water, lakes or the like in an instant, and they secrete viscous liquid to gradually increase the viscosity of the river, so the ecosystem is destroyed, and drinking water for humans and water for agriculture and fishery become dangerous.
Therefore, various research and methods for preventing the generation of blue-green algae have been attempted all over the world. If the inflow of wastewater containing nutritive salts causing the generation of blue-green algae into the river is strictly controlled, the generation of blue-green algae can be effectively prevented, but it is actually difficult to strictly control the inflow of the wastewater into the river.
Accordingly, when blue-green algae are generated, the only real alternative is to try to minimize the damage caused by the blue-green algae. For this purpose, conventionally, when blue-green algae were generated, a blue-green algae inhibitor containing yellow soil or lime as a main ingredient has been sprayed onto the blue-green algae-generated region.
In such a conventional yellow soil spray method, colloid particles of yellow soil agglomerate blue-green algae to precipitate the blue-green algae in water. This method is conducted at low cost, but is problematic in that precipitates float on water or decompose in water to cause secondary environment pollution. Further, this method is not suitable for treating blue-green algae because the actual effectiveness of treating blue-green algae in this way is insignificant.